1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretching device for furniture such as a chair or bed, allowing stretching of the spine of the user sitting or lying on the furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs and beds are the most frequently used furniture in our lives, providing a place for sitting or lying. However, the user would feel uncomfortable in the spinal area after sitting or lying for a period of time. The user has to move his or her body for relieving this discomfort, yet the user""s movement is hindered by the bed or chair. Thus, the user has to get down from the bed or chair. Further, ordinary body movement cannot stretch the spine of the user to a proper extent. It is, therefore, a need in a stretching device for furniture that allows stretching of the spine and the back of the user without getting down from the bed or chair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stretching device for furniture that allows stretching of the spine of the user without getting down from the bed or chair.
In accordance with the present invention, a combination of furniture and a stretching device is provided. The furniture comprises a backrest and a positioning portion. The stretching device is mounted to the positioning portion of the furniture and includes a motor, a telescopic rod, and a handlebar. The motor is activatable for moving the telescopic rod in a retracting or extending direction. The telescopic rod is located in a position corresponding to the backrest of the furniture and includes an upper end fixed to the handlebar to move therewith. The handlebar is located on top of the furniture and includes a pair of grips. The handlebar further includes at least one button for controlling turning directions of the motor.
When a user sits or lies in the furniture with two hands grasping the grips, a body of the user is stretched when the button is pushed to cause the motor to turn in a direction for moving the telescopic rod in the extending direction.